Prom: Take Two
by rw4life
Summary: Trasey, for DecemberRose's contest, not my best but I'm proud since it's Trasey *shudder* REVIEW!


AN/ Uhh, this is done for a contest, not for my love of Trasey…I will eventually update my other story (sorry people, I AM working on it though after a long siesta) LWD not mine blah blah blah….ONWARDS! (ALSO: couldn't help but include a bit of Derek in there, heehee.)

Casey combed her hair out and picked up a hairclip. She placed it between her teeth while she braided a small section of hair. Everything had to be PERFECT. Suddenly, someone sneaked up behind her.

" De-REK!" She protested, releasing her hair and proceeding to pelt hair accessories at him. He ran out of her room with Casey hot at his heels. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Casey looked up to see Truman standing at the entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks suddenly embarrassed. She could see Derek laughing at her from the corner of her eye. That little jerk. She smoothed down her hair and walked over to an amused looking Truman.

"Hey there Casey…decided to get some exercise before our date?" He asked playfully.

"Something like that…" She responded, taking her jacket from a hook and shooting an angry glare at the bane of her existence. "Shall we?" She said sweetly, turning to her date.

"Lets shall" Truman responded, holding out his arm for Casey. They linked arms and left the house.

In the car Truman and Casey sat side by side.

"Oh come on Tru, where are we going? You know I hate surprises!"

"And _you_ know I hate being called Tru…" He said looking at Casey, smirk on his face.

"Maybe I did it on purpose…to make you suffer as much as I am."

"Good tactic ... But it won't get an answer out of me…" He responded, laughing slightly.

"Aww, but Truman!" Casey whined, giving a slight pout. Truman took her hand and held it, turning to her and smiling. " Patience, patience young grasshopper." Casey rolled her eyes and hit him over the head lightly, but she didn't let go of his hand.

After some time Truman parked the car. It was in the parking lot of an empty pharmacy.

"Truman?" Casey asked skeptically, clutching her purse nervously and glancing down at her fancy dress.

"Don't worry Casey, we're not there yet." He said, taking her hand and leading her out of the parking lot. She relaxed visibly before tensing up again.

"Truman, you're taking me into some unknown shrubbery." Truman rolled his eyes and continued leading her.

"Hey at least I didn't tell you to cover your eyes and then open them!"

"Yeah, thank GOD for th—Truman, it's…beautiful!"

They had reached their destination. It seemed a bit like an overgrown garden, they were standing near a clear pond with all sorts of flowers blooming around them, in the midst of it all was a small battered gazebo stringed with small white lights.

"How did you find this? What is this?"

"It used to be a small community garden, but was shut down a couple of years ago for some reason…I found it when I was sneaking around. There used to be a fence but I um…made some adjustments."

Casey couldn't even give him a reproving look because she was mesmerized…" I'm guessing you adjusted with the lights too…"

"Yeah…" He responded, shrugging and shuffling his feet a bit. " I figured we could kind of remake prom…I mean, I showed up and you didn't want to go with me back then, and you were miserable so I—" He was cut off with a quick kiss. He gave a sigh of relief and led her to the lit gazebo, taking her hand and turning on the mini boom box. He held her close.

"This is really wonderful Truman…" Casey sighed into his chest. "The music, the flowers, it's so thoughtful…"

"Casey…I'm going to miss you." He said softly

"Oh Truman, please don't make this sad…" She pleaded.

"No, Casey. You need to listen…" He said, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You're better than me in everyway…no Casey, just listen," he said, noticing Casey's mouth open to speak, " you're smart, funny, beautiful, kind and you're going to make so many friends in Queens. You'll have boys falling for you left and right, and I know for a FACT that you can find someone better than me." He paused, looking at Casey's sad eyes.

"Is this your nice way of breaking up with me?" She asked incredulously. "Truman, this is by far the worst date ever. I can't believe this! You could've just broken up with me over the phone, even THAT would be better than this. Goodbye, Truman." She was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Casey, you didn't let me finish…" Casey stopped reluctantly and turned around to face him once more, hands folded across her chest sternly.

"Now what I was GOING to say is, I KNOW that you can do far better than me, and that all I'm doing is holding you back. But I don't think I can let you go…so I'm going to be selfish just one last time, and ask you to stay with me even though you'll be moving far away. I can be faithful and make long-distance work; I promise." Throughout this speech, Casey's arms had dropped to her sides. She made her way towards Truman slowly. "Yes" she responded, before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a long kiss. She pulled away to his smirk, "I think all of our discussions should end like this." He said slyly, earning himself a smack over the head. "Come on funny boy, I should be getting home." She said sarcastically, leading him back to the car by his hand. And as he was led back to his car against his will, Truman couldn't help but be thankful just this once for his selfishness.

AN/ Tadaaa! First Trasey, andI had fun writing it, it was different, but it actually made me like Truman, (sorry). I'm not saying that I LIKE Trasey, I will forever be a Dasey supporter, but I liked _this_. Had a tough time ending it, wasn't sure how…added the last bit at the very last second, but whatever, I suppose you, my readers, will let me know how it was, with a friendly little _**REVIEW**_?


End file.
